1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage management apparatus performing distributed management of data among multiple storage nodes, a storage medium storing a storage management program, and a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to monitor the performance of a storage system or another computer system, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-157933 discloses a technology for automatically adjusting the range over which subsequent information is collected and the degree to which the subsequent information is collected on the basis of performance information collected from components in a storage network.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-270794 discloses a network management apparatus automatically adjusting intervals at which monitor traffic occurs in accordance with the load on network nodes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-206495 discloses a management system identifying monitor items to be acquired on the basis of the operation performance of each monitor item of a computer to be managed.